Young Outsiders
by Green Gallant
Summary: After serving on the Titans for several years. Damien Wayne, the son of Batman decides to set out on his own and become a hero in his own right. But his plans are about to be derailed, when a girl offers him membership on a new team. Post-All Stars
1. Starting Over

_Author's Note: This idea came to me last night on my way home from school. You guys think I do too many stories? Anyway let me know how you like it. May change the title later on. _

**Ardent Support**

A young man stood before Nightwing and the rest of his team, after serving on the Titans for several years he decided to call it quits.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Dick asked.

"You guys have been great taking me under your wing and everything. But I just feel like it's time I leave the team and follow my own path." The youth replied.

"I understand where you're coming from Damien. I had to do the same thing when I was your age." He said. The young man nodded his head in agreement.

Damien Wayne was the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. Raised by his mother in the League of Assassins, Damien was a boy ruled by the desire to kill anyone that stood in his way. After being dumped on Bruce Wayne's doorstep the Dark Knight tried his best to curb the boy's bloodlust by teaching him the values and virtues of heroism, which proved to be more difficult than even he imagined. Damien was selfish and self-centered, which was further compounded by two things: his desire to be close to dad and his rivalry with Tim Drake. The hero better known as Robin, safe to say things didn't go over too well for either of them. And didn't take long for their animosity to boil over. It seemed as though nothing could be done to quell the boy's uncontrollable rage. Having enough Batman finally enlisted the help of the Titans. Donning the Red Robin identity, Damien adjusted surprisingly well with the Titans. Although he was still increasingly violent in battle, Damien managed to bond with the team somewhat while keeping his distance from them at the same time.

In the following years, Damien lowered his defenses around his teammates and came to accept them as friends. And in the end, discovered it was all he needed. Having matured under the tutelage of his friends and mentors, Damien decided it was time to set out on his own and become a hero in his own right.

"In the wake of recent events, I've decided to retire the Red Robin identity and forge my own identity. I'll leave the costume with you guys, anybody that wants to take it up, can have it." he told him handing them the folded up costume with the chest belt resting on top the crimson jersey.

Nightwing took the uniform from him and handed it off to Wonder Girl.

"You realize your taking a big step in doing this." he said.

"I do." he replied. His older brother smiled.

"Then you have officially become a man." He said.

"Thanks Dick." He smiled.

Wonder Girl came up to Damien and wrapped her arms around the 16 year old's neck.

"We're going to miss you Damien." She said softly.

"I'll miss you too." He told her.

The rest of the team soon took turns congratulating the young Titan. Starfire put her arms around her brother-in-law and wished him good luck while the guys came up and shook his hand. Only Gar was brave enough to hug him, and then after that was Cyborg taking the young man by surprise.

"We're gonna miss you buddy." He said.

"Likewise." He said and popped his neck and shoulders afterwards.

Vic laughed and gave him a 'gentle' pat on the shoulder before turning away. After going through the entire team, his older brother Tim stood before him arms crossed.

"So this is it huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Damien said holding out his hand.

"It was great working with you." he told him.

Tim looked up and shook his hand.

"You too." He said.

"Guess I'll be seeing you guys." Damien told them.

As the young man turned to leave he saw Terra standing right before him. The young woman smiled at Damien who had become like a little brother to him and put her arms around him.

"I'm real proud of you." she told him.

"Thanks." He said.

"You be careful." She said softly.

"I will." He said rubbing her back.

"Kay." Tara said pulling away from him.

"We wish you the best of luck." Said Nightwing.

"Thanks for taking me in." he said. His brother nodded.

"Your welcome back here anytime." Dick said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye." He replied before walking out the door.

"Good luck." His brother said.

Seven months later Damien was on the streets fighting criminals, but one battle in particular had him outnumbered. Going up against King Snake's troops was a foolhardy idea. Going up against his troops without backup was just suicide. Now that he was on his own, he had no one else to fall back on. To make matters worse, since his time with the Titans. Damien had been trained to restrain his urge to kill his enemies thus putting him in the ultimate no win situation. A man grabbed Damien by the shoulder and threw him into a wall. The hero groaned as he slammed into the brick wall and landed on a pile of garbage and seperated from his sword. As the men closed in on him with energy weapons, the former assassin knew it was the end. Little did anyone know a lone figure stood on the rooftop above them and attacked the men before the final blow could be struck. As he looked up he saw a young girl close to his age wielding a katana.

"Your lucky I came across you when I did." she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Sin, I go by the name of Black Tiger. And you are?" she asked.

"Damian Wayne." he said getting up.

"Your Batman's son arent you?" she asked.

"How did you..?"

"My mother's the Black Canary. She's heard stories from your dad on the Justice League Satellite." she said facing him.

Even though they were in shadows, he could make out her features and could tell she was an Asian girl with hazel eyes. For a brief moment he was taken back by her. The young assassin sheathed her sword and addressed him further.

"I've been looking to form a new team, based on your preformance I'd say you need it." she said stunning Damien.

"I can take care of myself just fine!" he spat.

"I'm sure you can." she replied before taking a card out of her pocket.

"If your intrestred, you can hit me up at this address." she said.

After looking at the card, he looked up and saw that she was gone. The teen hero scoffed and shook his head.

"What does she take me for?" he asked.

_Author's Note: All right, what'd you think of that? Hope you guys liked it. I'm headed to a friend's visitation tonight, and the funeral is tomorrow. So if you can I'd appreciate if you'd pray for the Levi Tyler family. Thanks. _

_Please review,  
Green Gallant. _


	2. King Snake

_Author's Note: All right, sorry for the late update guys. I know some of you have waited a while for this one. I hope you like it. _

**Chapter 2**

**King Snake**

As Damien examined the bodies strung about him, the hero scoffed and retrieved his sword from the ground. Sheathing it he muttered something incoherent to himself and he slung the weapon across his back and made his way out of the alleyway. As he left he heard a soft moan coming from one of the men. Damien stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the guy that was groaning, pretty soon he heard the same coming from the other men. She hadn't killed them after all, he thought. The man quirked his eyebrow amused by this. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt better knowing they were alive. A smile crept on the young man's face and hurried away from the scene before they all came to. He knew he'd regret it later, especially since it gave King Snake a reason to pursue him further. But at the same time he liked a challenge. This certainly wouldn't be the last time he'd tangle with either of the villain's organizations.

Hours later in Kowloon, Hong Kong word would reach King Snake and his criminal syndicate.

"I'm sorry my liege but we seem to have run into a bit of opposition here in Gotham. A female vigilante calling herself Black Tiger attacked our group while we were already engaged in battle with another person." A boy in his late teens said on monitor.

"Did you get the name of the other person you were fighting?" he asked.

"Something Wayne…I overheard them say something about him being in league with the Batman. I think his name was Damien sir." The youth said.

"Damien Wayne." The crimelord said his name in venom.

"My sources tell me he went by the identity of Red Robin at some point. Any clue why he was out there?" Snake asked.

"No idea sir. He brought the battle to us, we had him on the ropes until this Black Tiger chick came to his rescue." he replied.

"I see, that is all general." He told him.

"Y-your not going to punish me?" he asked rather timid.

"Not right now, but if you fail me once more I assure you it will be your last." he warned.

"Y-yes Lord Naja! I shall not fail you again!" he replied.

"See that you don't." he said before ending the transmission.

The crimelord turned in his chair in a darkened control room. He was an English man with long blonde hair and was shirtless with a green snake tattoo on his chest and wore dark green pants with boots.

"So the Batman's son is involved in this…I'll have to keep an eye on those two." He said to himself.

"Lynx." He said aloud.

"Yes master?" a female voice said on another computer.

"I have a job for you and your Shadow Dragons." He told her.

"Understood my liege." The girl said.

Back in Gotham Damien was getting a hot dog from a local vendor on the street.

"Thanks." He said receiving the dog.

"You always carry a sword around with you?" the old man asked.

"Oh uh not really, I'm attending a sci-fi convention." He smiled.

"I see, you have a good one." The man waved.

"Uh huh, you too." He said and left. The vendor shook his head.

"Kids these days." He said and went about his business.

Damien continued down the sidewalk a while later eating his dog, scolding himself for carrying something like that out in the open. As he passed by an alleyway he heard a scuffle going on and could see a woman being mugged, dropping his dog he quickly made his way into the alley.

"Hey." He said as he ran up to them.

The men stopped and slowly turned to face him. It was then he realized he walked into a trap.

"Well this should be fun." He said getting into fighting stance.

The first man yelled as he jumped ten feet in the air. He looked up as the man came at him with a flying kick. Grabbing him by the ankle he slammed the crook face first into the brick wall beside him. He looked up and saw the second man doing back flips towards him as he got back into fighting stance; the second man drove his foot into Damian's chest knocking him back. The mugger did a backhand swing at his neck. Damian dodged it and another punch before grabbing the man's arm and breaking it with one swift snap. The street ninja screamed holding his arm before being kicked in the chest by Damian. The punk fell on his back infront of the girl, with his legs in the air as Damian made his way past him.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Better than you." she said before tazoring him.

Damian yelled as the current ran through him and fell to his knees seconds later. The girl came up to him with a smirk on her face as he hovered in and out of consciousness. The boy sometime later chained to a wall. The girl from earlier was now dressed in a red skintight uniform with dark blue armor and a white oriental styled lynx mask with long black hair tied into pigtails.

"Glad to see your awake, my master will be most interested in meeting you." she said.

"Wish I could say the feeling's mutual. To what do I owe the pleasure Miss?"

"I am called Lynx. Leader of this sector's Ghost Dragons." She told him.

"Well Lynx it's not everyday I get kidnapped, so I guess the better question is. What does your boss want with me?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me little man." She said.

"Little? I bet I'm the same age as you." he replied.

"It doesn't matter, my master will be here shortly." She said.

"So I guess that means dinner's out of the question?" he asked sarcastically.

The door opened seconds later as King Snake entered the room.

"Right this way master." a teenage boy said leading him over to Damian. The crimelord stood infront of him, hands behind his back as he surveyed the prisoner.

"So this is the famed son of Batman." he said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I know many things my dear boy. I also know that you've caused me quite a bit of trouble and I dont like that." he said calmly. Damian noticed that the man's eyes were pale and unfocused.

"Your blind." he said.

"Yes I'm blind, but I assure you I'm far from disabled." he said.

Damian's binds came undone seconds later to face the master. Before the two could even exchange punches, glass shatters above them as a team of people entered the room.

"Who dares?!" growled Snake.

"We do, we're Young Outsiders." said Sin.

Standing next to her were six other teenage superheroes. Static, Geo-Force, Ryand'r, Squire, Catgirl and Katana.

"Mind if we crash?" joked Static.

"Attack!" King Snake yelled.

The Ghost Dragons headed their master's command and lunged at the team. Static stepped forward as his hands lit up generating spheres of violet energy.

"Sorry guys, but we're going to have to make this short." he said zapping them.

The teen street fighters were blown back by the attack and magnetized to the walls of the warehouse. A second wave of fighters attack as the rest of the team went into battle. Geo-Force struck the ground with his fist generating a quake that threw the Ghost Dragons off balance. While Black Tiger rushed into battle drawing her weapon and quickly dispatched the Dragons. Catgirl unfurled a whip around her waist and lashed at the other Dragons dispatching them just as quickly. Ryand'r pointed a red starbolt at King Snake.

"Get down!" he yelled at Damian and blasted Snake.

The Squire took out her slingshot and fired gas pellets at the remaining ninjas. Damian felt Sin wrap her arm around his waist and wisked him away from King Snake before he could recover from Ryandr's blast. While Katana fought off those that had rejoined the battle assisting Static. Black Tiger rushed past her teammates with Damian in tow ignoring his objections over being saved.

"Let's go!" she yelled firing a zip shooter at the skylight and carried him off.

The rest of the team retreated soon after to the frustration of King Snake. On a nearby rooftop Damian finally wrenched himself free of Sin.

"What the hell? I could have taken him!" he said.

"You could have been dead, and your welcome." she replied.

Damian adjusted his jacket venting frustration turning his attention to the others.

"So who are these guys?" he said.

"Like I said earlier, these are my teammates. This is our field commander Bryan Markov." she said starting off.

"I'm Geo-Force." he said shaking hands.

Bryan was the tallest member of the team wearing a black t-shirt, brown vest, and cargo shorts. The team captain had blonde spikey hair and wore a green bandana under a pair of ski goggles.

"Over here's Static." she said.

"S'up man? Virgil Hawkins." he said pounding fists with Damian.

Static was African American and wore a black shirt with gold logo, black pants and a blue and yellow overcoat. and also wore a white facemask with shades and dreadlocks.

"Think you might be familar with this guy." she said directing him over to the team's powerhouse.

"You're..."

"Nitrofire, Star's brother. How you been?" he said shaking his hand.

Ryand'r had long red shaggy locks tied back in a ponytail and wore a black shirt, with a spiked shoulderpad on his right arm along with armor plating on his forearms and legs with dark blue pants. And had a notable scar on his right cheek.

"Uh good it's...been a while." he said suprised.

"And these are the girls." Sin said.

"How's it going lad? Beryl Hutchinson, the Squire at ya service." she said.

Beryl was a young British girl dressed in form fitting black trousers with red lacing that ran up the sides and wore a loose fitting green and yellow jacket with a large symbol on her chest and in the form of crossed arrows and wore a green domino mask with a large red Robin Hood styled hat and feather with long red hair.

Another Asian girl walked up to him.

"This is Cassie Cain, she doesnt say much but she's pretty effective in battle. She's the second Katana." Sin told him.

The girl didnt look him directly in the eyes and was dressed in civilian gear simular to Black Tiger. Another girl in a purple catsuit walked up to Damian, which seemed really odd to the boy.

"Let me guess, Catgirl?" he said with a smile. The girl raised her goggles.

"Yeah I'm Carrie Kelly." she said shaking his hand.

This by far was the strangest member of the team. Here stood a teenage girl in a purple and white furry catsuit. Why she was dressed that way he didnt have the foggiest. Inside he was dying from laughter at the gaudy costume she wore. Aside from the white chest, her costume also had large black spots that went down the back of her costume topped off with orange cat's eye goggles.

_"Oh good god, where'd they pick up this case?" _he wondered.

_"I think he likes me." _she thought back.

"Why she still wears that thing I'll never know." Static said though clinched teeth.

_Author's Note: All right I've been meaning to get this one out for a while. Sorry it took so long to update, I was kind of a lazyass in doing so. Anyway I'm pretty sure most of you would recognize who Geo-Force, Ryand'r and Static are. Personally I just wanted to throw together the most awesome team imaginable. Carrie Kelly is actually a character from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns and Dark Knight Strikes Again. Orginally she was Robin and then for some reason Frank Miller made her into Catgirl, which personally I think is one of those things that shouldnt have happened. The costume is a slight exaggeration of the one she wears in Strikes Again, but still just as bad. XD It seems like she's always been protrayed as kind of nerdy. Anyway that's all for now, hope you guys like it. I know Damian didnt do much. But meh. So what does everyone think of the lineup? _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. The Home Team

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it. This chapter will flesh out the characters a little more and show how they interact as a team. Also I have a question later on that could serve as an on-going storyline for the team. Let me know what you think._

**Young Outsiders **

**Chapter 3**

**Let's Hear it for the Home Team**

Later that evening Damian was brought back to Outsiders headquarters, an abandoned subway station on the north side of Chicago. As the crew descended the crimson stairs that led towards the entrance Damian quirked an eyebrow at what he figured would be his new home. it was no Titans Tower or Wayne Manor that was for certain. Geo-Force flipped on a light revealing the hideaway to the newest recruit.

"Like what you done with the place." He said as he surveyed the rundown train station.

"I know it's not much, but as you can tell we're sort of underground for lack of a better term." Bryan told him.

"But if you want we can put you up at the Carlton Ritz if it's not to your liking." Sin said sarcastically. Damian smiled.

"I got to say I am use to better but I suppose a few rats won't kill Me." he joked.

"Well you better get use to it if you want to be on this team." Ryand'r said not understanding the joke.

"Relax flame head I was just joking. I mean really my old base was a cave after all." He replied casually as he walked off earning the ire of his teammate.

"So then where do I crash?" he asked the rest of his teammates.

Just then the alarm went off as a series of red lights shrouded the base.

"What is it?" he asked as Geo-Force took out his communicator.

"Firefly's going to torch Wrigley Field." he said eliciting some concerns from his teammates.

"What? Dude that's whack!" Static cried.

"That place is like a landmark!" proclaimed Catgirl.

"Exactly so what are we waiting for? Let's move! Move!" their leader yelled.

The team raced back up the stairs to the streets above as several teammates took to the air and carried others with them.

"So what's so important about this Wrigley Field again?" Ryand'r asked.

"It's the oldest Major League ballpark in the country and last of its kind. Honestly I'm British and even I know that." replied Squire

"Plus Cubs Nation would go crazy if anything happened to It." added Static.

"Its not just that Firefly is a pyromaniac. Any building that's of national significance is on his hit list." Geo-Force said.

"Emphasis on maniac, Garfield Lynns is one of the more dangerous bad guys in my dad's rouges gallery. Not exactly on par with Joker or Two Face, but bad enough." Said Damian.

"So wait a minute, your Batman's kid?" asked Static.

"Yeah." He said.

"Weird." The electromancer quipped and shook his head slightly.

"In case you guys didn't hear me the first time, be careful. This guy's a few Froot Loops short of Toucan Sam if you know what I'm saying." Bryan told em.

"I prefer Frosted Flakes myself." quipped Static.

"I'm not joking around guys, if anything happens to that stadium the city will eat us alive." he said.

"Right so if we get toasted tonight its no big deal." replied Static.

"And if our funerals' tomorrow I guess that's a job well done." Damian joked.

"Then if we must die for our city and this stadium then so be it!" Ryand'r threw in.

"Will somebody please buy this guy a sense of humor?!" Damian said.

"There he is. Let's move team!" Geo-Force said as he dropped in. The rest of the team followed him.

"Seriously you understand what sarcasm is right?" asked Damian.

"Better fill him in on it later. I get the feeling things are about to get messy." Static told him.

"I believe this is where they tell us to 'get our heads in the game'". said Ryand'r.

"Get _my_ head in the game?" he bellowed.

"Guys!" Geo-Force called from below.

"We'll finish this later." Ryand'r said and dropped to the street below.

"Is he always like this?" Damian asked Static.

"You get use to it." he shrugged as he lowered him to the ground.

At street level Geo-Force stood infront of his team as Firefly walked up to them, flame thrower in hand.

"End of the line Firefly." Geo-Force said.

"Your not laying one hand on this structure." Added Squire as the rest of her team assumed a defensive stance.

"I don't know who you guys are, and I cant say I really care. So if you don't mind, I got some burning to do." he said holding his flame rifle diagonally.

"We're Young Outsiders and we're about to put you out of business." Catgirl told him.

"_Man, I hope that sounded as cool as I thought it did." _she thought.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not really one for taking orders." He said and pointed his fire rifle at the team.

A stream of fire raced out of the barrel towards the Outsiders. Geo-Force ripped out a section of pavement and shielded himself from the blast while the rest took cover. Nitrofire went on the offensive and returned fire at the pyromaniac. The blasts struck him in the chest and drove him back on the soles of his feet. Ryan looked up with an extra energy bolt at the ready. Singes of smoke billowed up from his chest, but the villain didn't appeared to be harmed by them in the least. Firefly looked up at Ryan through his mask and issued another blast at the Tamarian throwing Ryan back towards the building. The Outsider crashed into a light pole beside a car bringing the street light to the ground.

"Ry!" Bryan yelled.

"You know you really shouldn't mess with Me." the Firefly said.

"Too late for that." Bryan said and went on the offensive.

Geo-Force rushed towards him creating a fireball in his hands and thrust it in Firefly's face. The blast engulfed his head but didn't have any affect on him as Firefly punched him in the gut and pointed his gun at his face in the next instant.

"Let's see how it works on my end." he said.

A birdarang bounced off the top of his rifle and saw Damian come at him with a flying kick. The villain pointed his gun at him but was punched in the face by Geo-Force causing him to misfire. The stream shot infront of Damian's foot and sailed away from him before Damian nailed him in the chest a moment later. Damian and Geo-Force draw their fists back and pounded the villain's face with a two-fisted punch. Firefly skidded across the pavement on his back before hitting a light pole. The rest of the team joined in the fight; Firefly was back on his feet a second later and opened fire on them once again. The Outsiders ducked as each teammate delivered a devastating hit to the villain's face and chest. Geo-Force giving a hard right, Squire giving him a solid kick to the opposing cheek, Static electrocutes him, while Nitrofire blasts him with Firebolts. Damian slammed his heel into the man's side and Catgirl claws, and Black Tiger kicked him in the back. Katana tried slicing the line to his flamethrower. The blade missed and sliced through the back of his suit. Squire fired an epoxy pellet from her slingshot jamming up the fire rifle. When he tried to use it, the weapon backfired and consumed him in a horrendous firestorm.

"Oh dude!" Static said.

"Actually that's not the first time it's happened to him." Damian said.

The villain collapsed to his knees moments later, his kevlar suit ruined and smoldering as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. The villain groaned as Geo-Force walked over to him and removed his mask, evidence of a large burn mark on his left cheek. The pyromaniac looked up at him with weary amber eyes. He was done. Geo-Force reached behind his back and pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"Garfield Lynns, your under arrest." he said handcuffing the man.

"Nite, get on the horn." he said to his teammate.

"This is Nitrofire of Young Outsiders, threat neutralized outside Wrigley Field be advised." he said on his Outcaster. In the distance police sirens could be heard approaching the stadium.

"Good job team." Bryan said to his friends.

_Author's Note: All right hope you guys liked that one. I've been debating something as of late. I wanted this to be a suprise. But I was wondering. Would you like to see the team visit the Titans Tomorrow timeline like in All Stars 1 and see how things have changed since the first visit? Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. Towards Tomorrow

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I figure I might as well since everyone goes away over the weekend. Anyway I'm glad readers like the way I've humanized Damian and made him into a more relatable character instead of the psychotic bastard he currently is in the comics. Let me know what you think of this next one. Since Anon asked that I have him interact with the girls more. Kind of set up this little senario. Pairings are the reader's intrepretation. I think it makes it a little more intrestring that way. _:D

**Young Outsiders**

**Chapter 4**

**Towards Tomorrow**

Later that evening upon returning to the base, Damian heard a noise coming from one of the rooms down the hall. Following the sound, he found a young girl in sports bra and black shorts working on a punching bag. At first he didn't recognize who it was. As he studied the figure, and the red ponytail flopping around he first thought it was his teammate Squire. But it didn't seem like her. Truth be told he hadn't seen any of his teammates out of uniform, but he could tell just by looking at her that it wasn't Beryl. But he couldn't think of any other redhead besides Ryand'r that was on the team. And Lord knows he's not a chick. When the girl finally spun around delivering a powerful roundhouse kick he realized who it was. But he still couldn't believe who it was. It was Carrie Kelly outside of her costume. Carrie wiped the sweat from her brow as she stepped back from the bag and looked up and saw Damian standing there. Carrie jumped and attempted to cover herself before retreating partially behind the bag. Her teammate blushed and looked away and just as surprised by her reaction.

"Sorry! I..." he started.

"How long you been standing there?" she said still standing behind the bag.

"I didn't mean to…I didn't know you…" he stumbled over his words trying to apologize to the girl. Carrie finally relaxed.

"Its all right, I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be there." she said still behind the bag. He blushed and quickly turned his back to her.

"You know its no big deal, you just surprised me is all." she said as she went over to pick up her uniform sitting in a plastic chair.

"So you always practice like this?" he asked and mentally cursed himself afterwards. Carrie blushed as she searched for an answer.

"That didn't come out right." he countered.

"What you never seen a half naked girl before?" she joked.

"Uh, well uh. Heh. I'll save that story for another time." he countered.

"I'm just kidding Dame. You know I kind of figured someone would catch me sooner or later." She assured him as she crouched down to pick up her costume. The former Boy Wonder looked over his shoulder to sneak a peek at her.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He said noting her rectangular frames.

"I've had them for a while." She told him.

"So why do you wear that ridiculous costume?" he asked.

"As opposed to this?" she asked.

"Actually I'm starting to like the alternative." He joked.

"You perv." She quipped.

"Hey I call em as I see em." He replied.

"And you wonder why I wear a cat suit." She threw back.

"Seriously, don't you get hot in that thing? I mean its covered in fur and its summer…in Chicago. A lot of people get heat strokes up here you know." He said looking back over his shoulder.

"That's just old people." she said.

"And you think dressing like a purple panther wont give you one? I'm just saying I don't want you to pass out why we're chasing a bad guy." He told her.

Carrie looked up at him a second later. Even though she could tell he was joking, she knew he was being honest with her at the same time.

"All right then. What do you propose for a costume?" she asked. A grin formed on the former Robin's face.

"An _appropriate_ costume." She told him as he turned back to face her. And saw that she hadn't put her costume back on.

"You'd be surprised what I can come up with." he told her in serious tone.

"I'm sure I would be." And rolled her eyes at Damian.

Just then an alarm went off within the base Damian and Carrie looked at each other.

"Guess that'll have to wait. Come on." he said as they rushed up the hallway.

Racing back into the command center a while later, the two rejoined their teammates as Geo-Force stood at the main computer.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uh Carrie?" Static asked.

"What?" she asked looking at the electromancer.

"Uhh…" the hero pointed back at her.

She looked down at the gym uniform she was still wearing and shrugged.

"Its my new costume. You like?" she asked her still stunned teammate.

"Static." Geo-Force said grabbing his attention.

"We've got a serious problem on our hands." He said.

"Don't we always?" he shrugged.

"This one's a little different, a while back the League fought a guy named Chronos. While details are sketchy at best, he managed to break out of his prison and murdered his wife and now he's on a rampage." Geo-Force told the team.

"So you know anything about this one?" Static asked Damian.

"Not a clue. I don't think dad ever told me about him." he said.

"Well regardless we need to stop him. Be on your best guard Chronos can manipulate the time stream. This is likely to be one of our more challenging adversaries. Outsiders move out." Bryan advised them.

The team nodded as they went over to their vehicle, which was a large yellow Hummer H1 combat patrol vehicle. Several members jumped into the convertible, while Squire got on a red motorcycle with her emblem embossed on the front of the bike and took off. The tires squealed as the Hummer raced out of the lair with lights flashing. A large hatch opened at the edge of the tunnel allowing the team entrance into the city as Squire led the charge. Static and Nitrofire flew overhead. Several blocks ahead the team saw flashes of light. At the city center Chronos was using his time warping powers age nearby structures to dust. Citizens ran for cover trying their best to avoid the falling debris and the time waves that ran rampant throughout the area. The Squirecycle rocketed through the air seconds later and fell towards Chronos. The time villain shot a warp wave at the cycle and struck the bike overhead. Squire abandoned the cycle and fired a rescue line and drove her foot into the villain's chest. He skidded back on the soles of his shoes and stared at the girl murderously.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that." he said issuing another time wave and hurled it at her.

Squire hit the pavement as the wave went over her head into a nearby building and damaged the side of it. Overhead Static blasted him drawing his attention as the Hummer raced over the hill and fired its rooftop lasers at him knocking him to the ground. The Hummer skidded to a halt as the Outsiders leaped out of the vehicle and took their positions.

"So what's this guy's story?" Static asked.

"They locked me in a perpetual time loop, where I had to listen to my wife for all eternity!" the villain growled.

"Ooh, that is harsh." He replied.

"You have no idea what I had to put up with when I was married to her. But now I'm free, and now the whole universe will suffer." He said.

"Couldn't you just divorce her?" Static asked.

Chronos fired a temporal blast at the hero. Static dodged it at the last minute.

"Sheesh. Ask a simple question." He said.

"We need to take him down." Geo-Force said.

"Well I'm open to suggestions." said Black Tiger.

"So are the rest of us." added Damian.

Katana just stared at Chronos and drew her sword and went in.

"What are you doing?!" Geo-Force yelled.

"Fresh prey eh? Then allow me to escort you to your demise!" he yelled and fired chronal blasts at the Outsider.

Cassie dodged the time warping blasts effortlessly jumping left and right and tumbling through the last one.

"Hold still will you!" he yelled as he continued blasting her.

Cassie held up her sword staving off one of the chronal energies and held her ground against it to everyone's shock. Katana sliced through the time wave and twirled her sword above her head.

"But that's impossible!" he yelled as she came at him.

"No! Stay back!" he yelled and continued blasting at her.

Katana continued to evade the blasts with little effort and finally got within his field and lunged her sword at him. Chronos panicked and grabbed the blade with his bare hand. A strange light greenish glow emitted when the two came in contact. The others rushed in to help as the field of light surrounded them and the team vanished.

A while later the team reappeared in a strange new location still huddled together minus one villain. Static was the first to open an eye and glanced around at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" he said breaking free from the group.

The rest of the team unlatched themselves from one another and looked around quizzically.

"And what happened to Chronos?" Carrie asked seeing him lying on the ground catatonic.

"I don't know." Bryan said looking around.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be good. There's something familiar about this place. But I cant quite put my finger on it." Damian said investigating his surroundings.

Indeed the team was surrounded by fog so it wasn't like any of them had a handle on where they were in the first place. Ryand'r finally hovered up above the clouds to gage a better understanding.

"Hey guys, I see a tower." He told them.

"A tower?" Damian asked and twirled around.

"Oh no." he muttered seeing the heavily armed Titans Tower infront of him.

"Damian?" Bryan asked.

"I've been here before." he told them.

"But that looks like Titans Tower." Said Carrie.

"Exactly. And I think we're in serious trouble." He told the group.

The tower's searchlights sliced through the fog and bared down on the team.

"Who goes there?" a voice said over a megaphone.

_Author's Note: All right this should come as no suprise to some of my readers since apparently I cant keep a secret anymore. Anyway that's all for now. As you can tell this is a revisitation of the Titans Tomorrow arc from Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 1. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	5. The Old and the New, Part 1

**Young Outsiders**

**Chapter 5**

**The Old and the New, Part 1**

The Outsiders froze like deer in the headlights as they tried to gauge who was addressing them and more importantly what they've gotten themselves into.

"Stay where you are." The voice said.

"Not likely." Geo-Force said.

"Don't move or you will be killed on sight." The voice warned.

Geo-Force shot an energy blast at the ground creating a makeshift smokescreen for his team. The tower gunners opened fire on the cloud of dust; a large chunk of Earth was hurled at the Tower's defenses. But the gunners obliterated it before it even reached them allowing the Outsiders time to escape; a group of armed soldiers were quickly on their trail. As the soldiers rushed across the grounds, the Outsiders took cover behind a large rock formation hoping to throw them off. Geo-Force peeked over the edge to see the soldiers still coming at them.

"Guess we don't have much choice." He said getting ready.

"Why don't we just wait them out?" Damian asked.

"I don't think that's likely Damian." He told him.

"What did you mean when you said you been here before?" Carrie asked.

"When I was with the Titans we were transported here to this place. The guys that these soldiers are working for call themselves Titans Tomorrow." He explained.

"So then how'd you get out of this mess last time?" Bryan asked.

"Uh yeah about that…" Damian started.

"You guys in trouble?" a voice asked.

The guys looked up and saw the Flash standing next to them.

"Bart. Oh dude am I glad to see you. Uh, funny story we were fighting Chronos and somehow got blasted into the future and maybe you could help us out of this mess." Damian explained.

"Sorry guys, but it doesn't quite work that way." The Flash smiled.

"Oh crap he's…" *pow "_one of theeeeeeem!" _Damian yelled as he soared through the air. Geo-Force and the others got into fighting stance.

"Don't even bother." The Flash said.

Bart still wore the yellow and red Kid/Reverse-Flash derived costume but with some cosmetic changes to the suit. Such as the eyeholes being replaced by large black lenses scarlet eyes glaring back at them and the circle on his chest shaded black making him resemble his evil namesake even more.

"By the way, I changed my name to Zoom. So are you guys going to surrender or is this going to get messy?" he smirked.

"Geo…" Squire said as the group meshed closer together.

"What do we do?" asked Carrie.

"Ready anytime you are boss." Ryand'r told him.

"I'd listen to my friend here if I was you." Superman said standing next to him as the rest of the Titans appeared before them.

Damian had awaked and saw several of the soldiers standing over him with guns drawn. Over the horizon a red and black streak came racing towards them knocking Batman, Superman, Zoom and Wonder Woman down infront of the Outsiders then rushed on to help Damian and plowed into the guards. The speedster came to a halt infront of Damian. The Outsider blinked and couldn't believe what he saw. Standing before him was a man in a scarlet uniform with the familiar markings of the Flash costume. His torso was shielded in black with a double triangle pattern above the black that resembled a lightning bolt, along with black highlights running from the biceps to the lightning bolt armbands.

"Its the Flash!" yelled Batman.

"What are you waiting for?! Get him!" the Man of Steel yelled.

"I don't have time for games today." Flash said without looking at them.

The speedster turned and spun his right arm in a circle generating a small cyclone that knocked the team off its feet. The Flash then grabbed Damian and rushed over to the other Outsiders and picked up as many as he could and rushed off.

"Who is this guy?" Bryan asked.

"You're asking the wrong dude!" Static replied.

"Relax guys your in good hands for the time being." The Flash told them.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." said Static.

"I mean I'm one of the good guys. And as soon as we get far enough from them I'll take you to the rest." He said.

"You mean there's others like you?" he asked.

"Pretty much, you'll understand what I mean once we get there." he said.

"You mean if you get there!" Zoom said catching up to him.

The evil speedster punched Flash in the back of the head and sent the team sprawling to the ground. Zoom skidded to a halt and turned to face his rival. A smirk formed on the gold and crimson speed demon as the Outsiders struggle to get up.

"You shouldn't have come back Flash. And now I'll have to pleasure of killing you once and for all." he said as he crouched down infront of the future Flash.

"You saw what we did to the last team of Titans, and such is the fate of this one." He said.

"Hate to break to you pal, but we're not Titans. We're Outsiders." Bryan said getting up.

"Geo King is it?" smirked Zoom.

"Its Geo-Force." He said somewhat annoyed.

"That's not what they call you in this time." he said in a half-crazed voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We're in the future man. Everyone you know goes by a different name now, even little old me. Not that any of you'll have the chance to figure it out." he grinned.

"You just gonna talk all day or are we going to battle?" Nitrofire said lifting himself into the air. Zoom flashed an insane grin at Nitro.

"Okay then, let's play." He said.

"Hang on you doesn't know what you're getting yourselves into!" Flash warned.

"We'll see about that." Nitrofire said making his fists glow red.

"Then let's have a go at it shall we?" Zoom said.

The evil speedster launched himself into the air towards Ryand'r the Tamarian's eyes widened in shock as red bolts of lightning forged in the speedster's hands and punched him dead center in the chest electrocuting the warrior and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Okay that was unexpected." He said propping himself part way up.

"Here's another shock to the system!" he yelled as he decended upon him.

Static threw himself at Zoom and shouldered him in the side. The golden speedster flipped and skidded backward.

"Okay, first of all that's my line! And second…" he said before Zoom blasted him. Static threw up an electric shield defecting the blast.

"You are one rude dude." He finished.

"He needs to be taught a lesson." Geo-Force said tearing loose a large chunk of pavement and threw it at Zoom.

The speedster caught the flying object from the corner of his eye and dodged it at the last minute.

"Your next." He said came at him with a punch to the face knocking Bryan on his ass.

The Flash got to his feet as the rest of the Outsiders took him on. Katana threw herself in the air over Zoom. The speedster looked up at her and smirked before vanishing at the last second. Her sword struck the earth; Zoom reappeared behind her and elbowed her in the back. Nitrofire shot a Firebolt at him from behind. The Reverse-Flash spun around and shot an bolo made of electricity at him. The bolo wrapped around his chest and sent him the jolt of a lifetime. Static came at him once again and shot his own lightning bursts at the speedster, who disappeared from view and reappeared in the hero's face seconds later.

"Let me show you a real Tazor Punch!" he yelled and socked Virgil in the face. The hero flew back into some junk and fell to the ground.

Katana was back in the fight seconds later swinging her sword at him. Zoom grabbed the blade and electrified her. Carrie, Damian and Black Tiger soon entered the fray and took him on simultaneously.

"Oh please, it'll take a lot more than you freaks to beat Me." he said taking them all out with a single electrified punch.

"How about me?" Flash said running at him and threw a punch at the evil speedster.

Zoom blocked the punch as currents of red and gold electricity coursed through their bodies.

"You never learn do you?" Zoom asked.

"You of all people should know that one." Flash said.

"Right because we were once on opposite sides of the law. But that's all ancient history now, just like you'll be!" Zoom said throwing his fist back at him.

Overhead the guys heard something charge up, as a blue blast of energy hit Zoom directly overhead and sent the speedster skidding on his back. The rest of the team looked up to see a man in black and blue armor with an insect motif hover above them.

"Mind if I crash?" he asked.

"Beetle! Man am I glad to see you." Flash said.

"I came as soon as I could. Course with headwinds and everything." Blue Beetle replied.

"Who is this guy?" Static asked.

"Blue Beetle at your service." He nodded.

"Well can you get us out of here?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah sure." He said as a pair of oversized wings with turbines appeared from the scarab on his back along with a giant arm cannon pointed at Zoom.

"_Suit_." he said sternly.

The cannon soon retracted to its master's command and was replaced by a bulldozer like bucket and a vacuum emitting from the middle of the bucket started sucking the teammates onto the bucket.

"Let's fly." He said as a pair of rocket launchers then appeared on his shoulders.

"Okay _one_ rocket." He told the suit and complied firing a single missile at Zoom allowing them to get away with Flash in tow.

"Seriously who is this guy?" Static asked once more.

"My name's Jaime Reyes, we're part of the new Titans South resistance force." The Beetle told them.

"What happened to Titans East?" Damian asked.

"They died. Those bastards got almost everyone. A few months ago I helped put together a new team to counteract Titans West." Flash told them.

"So where are we headed?" Static asked.

"The one stronghold we have left. Memphis, Tenn." Flash told him.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that. I hope you guys like it. _

_Please review. _

_GG_


	6. The Old and the New, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Here we finally get to see the long anticipated Titans South roster. I know you guys'll like it. _;D_ Enjoy. _

**Young Outsiders**

**Chapter 6**

**The Old and the New, Part 2**

A while later the team arrived in the American Southeast. As they flew over the city of Memphis the Outsiders took in the spectacular view of the River City. Heading over downtown Blue Beetle brought them to the last place they expected…a pyramid.

"What is this place?" Static asked.

"You expecting another tower?" Flash asked.

"Well, yeah sort of." Static scratched his head.

"This is the Pyramid Arena, it was home to some sporting and music venues a few years back now it belongs to us." Blue Beetle told him.

"Yeah but why a pyramid?" he asked.

"Don't you know your history Static? The city is named after Memphis, Egypt." Geo-Force told him.

"Oh yeah…I know that. I was just testing ya'll. Wait a sec I remember this place. This is where the Memphis Grizzlies use to play!" Static said.

"Congratulations you just redeemed yourself." Bryan told him.

"We'll give him the 'A' for effort." joked Blue Beetle.

As the team descended upon the pyramid the top split open allowing them access. As they dropped through the rafters of the former arena they took in the breathtaking view of the Titans base. Inside were several levels for quarters and various activities and functions to serve the team as well as an assortment of vehicles that set along the walls on the lowest level. The team was lowered down to the center of the arena floor where a large table with the Titans symbol emblazoned on it awaited them. It was then the rest of Titans South entered the room. There had to be well over a dozen of them from what any of them could see. And while some of the costumes looked familiar the new faces were not. In fact Damian couldn't see anyone that was part of the future he first visited, and he couldn't see anyone that looked like a future version of his teammates as far as the Outsiders were concerned.

"I know this is a lot to take in." one of them said.

"That's one way of putting it." Static quipped.

"Let me make it easier for you guys, I'm Chris Kent the newest Superboy. I'm Clark and Lois' kid." The teen said.

Chris was a strongly built young man of about 16 years, with short messy brown hair and blue eyes and wore a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and had a blue and red 'S' Shield with dark blue cargo pants with red highlights on the pockets.

"And this is Stephanie Brown, the newest Robin." He said gesturing over to his teammate.

"Spoiler?" Damian asked.

"How its going Damian?" she asked.

Stephanie wore the traditional green and red Robin uniform with a skirt extension and red wraparound sunglasses for her mask along with a red headband.

"Over here is Superwoman." Chris said gesturing to his right.

"Kara Kent." She said as she walked to the forefront. Kara seemed unchanged for the most part with the exception of having grown a few inches and sporting thigh high red boots along with her traditional Supergirl uniform.

"And this is Nightstar, Dick and Kori's daughter." said Chris.

A girl with tanned skin and long dark hair and green eyes walked up to them wearing a black leotard with a purple star across her chest. And wore short black boots with metal gauntlets similar to her Dad's and wore a silver headband with a star engraved within it.

"Hi, I'm Mari." she waved.

"That's Eagle Eye, Roy Harper's daughter." He pointed at the girl behind Mari.

A girl in a short red kimono walked up to them with gold floral prints emblazoned on it. With long dark hair typed up in a ponytail and had some Asian features and carried a red bow with her.

"I'm Lian Harper." she said softly.

"This is the new Aqualad." Chris said as the next member stepped up.

"I'm Ceridian, my dad was the original Aqualad before he became Tempest." He said.

"There's also a few you might be more familiar with." Chris said as three more stepped forward. One of them wore an all black Kevlar suit with the Bat symbol on it. The girl pulled down her mask revealing herself to the crew to the Outsiders' disbelief, none more so than Cassie.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked the team. Their jaws dropped as they looked at Katana and then to the girl standing infront of them several times before connecting the dots.

"You think their brains have overloaded yet?" Superwoman asked.

"I think they're close to it." Robin said.

"Guys?" Chris asked.

Damian finally came out of it and looked to Superboy and asked.

"So our Cassie is…"

"The new Batgirl." He affirmed.

"Didn't see that coming." Static said.

"Yo Cass you still in there?" Geo-Force asked Katana.

The silent swordstress only looked back at her future counterpart though somewhat unnerved by the experience.

"She'll be all right. I should know." the future Cassie said.

Katana just shrugged without looking at her counterpart.

"You guys have a helluva lot of members." Geo-Force said.

"When you're fighting a totalitarian regime you need all the help you can get." Superboy told him.

"So are you the leader of this team?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say leader but most of the guys seem to think of me as such." He shrugged.

"So who are these other chicks?" Damian asked.

"Girls?" Chris said as the other two removed their masks.

The first one was dressed in a style similar to the Huntress wore a black zip-up half shirt that exposed her stomach, with a matching miniskirt and thigh high boots and gloves that came up to her shoulders, with a long dark cape. The woman had long red hair and a large wraparound mask that concealed the upper part of her face. The young woman removed her mask revealing herself as an older version of another member.

"I go by the name of Violet Archer." She said.

"Your me." Carrie said almost breathless.

"God am I sexy…" she added.

"Darrrrk Vengeeence!" someone yelled from above.

"What the f&ck?" Static asked and was then tackled by the unknown assailant.

The confused electromancer looked up to see a redheaded girl perched on his chest.

"Hi! I'm Misfit." She chirped.

"Uh huh…uh, could you please get off me?" he asked.

"Oh sure." She jumped to her feet and helped Static help.

"Misfit was it?" he asked not sure what to make of the costumed hero.

"Yep! The name's Charlotte Gage-Radcliff, but everyone calls me Charlie." She said lightly punching his shoulder.

"Your Static aren't you? I've read a lot about you in historical archives." She said.

"Uh yeah." He said.

"Coool so what's it like being a human circuit breaker?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Misfit's our resident chatterbox." Superboy told him.

"Could have fooled me. I figured she was the silent type." Static said.

"Hey you want to see something really cool?" she asked before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The team quirked eyebrows and looked around for the teleporter.

"I'm up here." She said directing their attention to the catwalk behind them. Misfit smiled as she vaulted over the railing and disappeared in midair before reappearing infront of the team with her arms held up.

"Ta da. I'm a teleporter, which means I can go almost anywhere I don't even have to know where it is or what it looks like. I just close my eyes and think and I can bounce there in an instant." She told them.

"Bounce?" Static asked.

"Its what I call my power. Hey check this out." she said and teleported over to the couch and lifted the heavy furniture high above her head.

"I also have superhuman strength as you can see. I have a little trouble lifting anything above a sedan though." She said before setting it back down and bouncing back to the middle of the group.

Charlie puffed out her chest and showed her biceps to everyone indeed she was quite strong. Misfit's suit was a black on blue t-shirt with a stylized "M" resembling a bird in flight, with a black and yellow cape, a large black face mask that show her blue eyes and freckles, with short black gloves, yellow utility belt denim skirt and black tights that came down to her knees and sneakers.

"Every team has its nut…" Damian said.

"Oh its okay, I'm use to it besides what's a superhero team without a comic relief?" giggled Misfit and dismissed it with a flutter of her hand.

"I know a thing or two about that." smiled Damian.

"So that rounds out our last member." Chris said pointing up.

The team looked up to see a green skinned humanoid hovering above them.

"That's Miss Martian up there." he said as the girl looked back at the team.

The alien lowered herself down to the ground and stood infront of them smiling.

"Hi." She waved with a warm smile on her face.

"How's it going?" Damian asked.

"M'gann came to Earth a few years ago looking to be a superhero like the Martian Manhunter. That's how we found her, or rather she found us." Chris told them.

M'gann had bright green skin with short red hair that came down to her shoulders and wore a white t-shirt with red bands forming an 'X' over her chest, with a blue miniskirt and dark blue cape similar to J'onn's look with white gloves and dark blue boots.

"Like J'onn, M'gann can shapeshift and take on any form of her choosing. Making it easy for her to intercept a group. She's also a telepath able to pick up on people's thoughts, along with flight and rendering herself completely invisible and untouchable." He said.

"Here on Earth, I go by the name of Megan Morse." She said shyly and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Which brings us to another problem. A while back she was captured by Titans West and attempted to make her one of them, she fought back but in the process they created a clone of her. Megan's a White Martian, which was something we didn't know about at first. And that clone has become the new Martian Manhunter." Chris said before leading them over to the main computer.

"Its time you knew what we're up against." He said pressing a button. An image of the nefarious Titans came on screen a moment later.

"Several years ago in our past there was a tremendous battle that annihilated Earth's old heroes. With the old guard gone several of the Titans stepped up and took over the mantles of their mentors. But not everyone was satisfied with the new arrangement, one of their own went rouge and attempted to forcibly remove Dick Grayson from the role of Batman, which we thought resulted in his death. The public outcry was too great and nearly plunged the country into Civil War. In an act of desperation, the new Batman ordered Raven to purge the Western United States of their freewill thus preventing the country from tearing itself apart. But this would later have far reaching consequences on the Titans and as such decided to turn the country into a dictatorship in order to prevent another uprising. But that didn't stop the remaining Titans from forming a resistance team and attempt to break their ex-teammates control over West. And as a result the United has been divided into two nations. Then last year a past group of Titans was brought to our future and sided along with Titans East in the hope to defeat them one last time. The battle ended in a stalemate and the Titans of the past were sent back via Speed Force. Damian was the only one of us present in that battle." Chris said.

"What happened after that?" Geo-Force asked.

"After their return to the past the time stream was altered by several events. We think the defining moment was when the Beta Titans disbanded due to what they saw of themselves. As a result Titans East was killed leaving only a handful of survivors, it was there we accepted the call and became the new defenders of Eastern America." Chris said.

Damian turned away from the group without saying a word and went over to the nearest window.

"Damian?" Carrie asked.

"This is all our fault, my team's fault. It's because of us this future came to pass. But I'm most accountable." He said. Carrie went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"In the future I'm the one that killed Dick. I'm the one that made the nation into what it is. Don't you get it? Nothing's changed! No matter what I do, not a single f&cking thing has changed! I'm still a homicidal maniac." He said.

"My only lot in life is to be the guy that f&cked everyone in the ass and send the world to hell in a motherf&cking hand basket!" he yelled.

"That's enough!" Sin yelled. She walked up and hit Damian in the face to the shock of her teammates.

"You are not that guy do you hear me? This future is not written in stone. You said it yourself; you changed yourself for the better. Not because your destined to bring about the apocalypse, but because you learned from the best. You told me time and again that when Dick beat s#it out of you training it made you a better person because it taught you humility. That's what separates you from this future self, you chose a different path because you didn't want to become a monster and it's made a difference. And according to that record on screen Starfire blew his ass away last year. But now its up to you, are you going to continue on the path you set out on or are you going to let some predetermined destiny tell you who you are? The future is what you make of it Damian, only you are master of your destiny. Nothing else." She told him.

The boy bowed his head in contemplation before realizing she was telling the truth.

"Your right, every last bit of that is true." He told her.

"I'm glad you finally see it that way." She smiled and helped him up.

"Yeah it just took me a while to see it. But did you have to hit me so hard?" he smiled back.

"Yes. Yes I did." she teased.

"All right so tell us more about who we're up against." Geo-Force said to Superboy.

The Boy of Steel nodded as he turned back to the computer.

"Conner Kent/Superman II. Kon's powers have evolved to levels even greater than what my dad had when he was alive. Powers include a telekinetic shield which can evade most attacks including magic. Something my father never had. Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Woman II possesses many of the talents and abilities of her predecessor. And is also the champion of her uncle Ares the God of War. Tim Drake/Batman III after Dick's death, Tim took over the mantle to keep Damian from taking it. After the Titans went rogue, Tim went on a killing spree starting with the Joker's Daughter who had killed off most of the Bat-clan. Due to fluxuations in the time stream several of them were resurrected as a result, Batgirl here is one of them." Chris said as they turned their attention her.

Back in San Francisco, the tyrannical Titans stood in the command center as the main computer showed a map of Memphis, Tennessee. The image then zoomed in on the Pyramid Arena that sat downtown alongside the Mississippi River.

"So what do you think guys? Should we plow em over like we did Titans East?" Superman asked.

"That last tower didn't stand a prayer against us." Crimson Devil said.

"We caught the east team by surprise, but these guys will be waiting for us." Said Wonder Woman.

"She's right, the same tactic wont work twice against these Titans. Not to mention the fact that they outnumber us or that they're base will probably have more heightened defenses." Batman told them.

"So then what do you suggest we do?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Why don't you leave that to me?" Lex Luthor asked. The team turned to see him standing in the entranceway.

"Pa." Superman said.

"Or have you forgotten that I have my own team of Titans?" he asked.

_Author's Note: I know most of this was filler and I apologise for that. I wish I didnt spend so much time on introducing most of the new characters but how else would you go about it? At least now we know how much the future has changed. I hope that made sense to most of my readers. I feel like I could have done alot more with this chapter. I'm really sorry about that. Anyway I trust that you comic book fans like the new additions to Titans South. Since you gave me positive feedback on including Blue Beetle, I knew you guys would love seeing Miss Martian and Misfit since they are fan favorites. I actually wanted to use Misfit back in the original Titans Tomorrow saga, I get around to these things eventually I just hope I have room for all the other things I have planned. And I know Anon is going to go into his usual rave about how Luthor can cure cancer, ect. But you know he's a villain for a reason dude. Dont get me wrong, I like thinking about other avenues for some villians as well. But Luthor...yeah sorry. _

_Let me know what you think guys. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to have to try and update some of my other stories as well. I got alot on my plate as far as stories are concerned. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	7. Reflections

_Author's NOte: Okay wow this is a speedy update for me. I'm headed over to school today since the college is closed on Fridays during the summer and had me thinking today was Friday...wow. Dont you hate it when that happens? Nvm, Anyway I wanted to get this next chapter out. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the reviews so far. _

**Young Outsiders **

**Chapter 7**

**Past Meets Future**

Later that evening while the Titans and Outsiders were talking Lian approached Damian.

"You fought alongside my Dad when the old Titans came here to the future right?" she asked.

"Yeah." He told her.

"Come on there's somebody I want you to see." she said as she turned to leave. Damian jumped out of his chair and followed the Asian archer.

"Wait up." he said as he chased after her.

As Damian followed her down the stairs, he craned his neck to get a look at her but couldn't see the look of sadness in her eyes. Lian wore a short red robe with gold floral designs on it. The robe hung off her shoulders showing a pair of black bra straps. She wore her hair up in a ponytail and had medium to dark blue eyes and pale pink lips. Quietly she made her way downstairs, her hand gliding against the railing as the inquisitive Damian tried to figure out where she was leading him. Silently she made her way to the foot of the stairs and continued on toward the vehicles sitting before them.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked softly.

Lian bowed her head and looked back at him.

"You'll see in a minute." She said.

A minute later a scarlet Indy Racer barreled down the road. The racer in question was actually a redesigned Arrowcar. Damian sat in the passenger's seat while Lian drove down the main highway.

"This your ride?" he asked.

"Kind of. It was passed down to me as a gift." She said as the wind whipped through their hair.

After racing through downtown Memphis they pulled up to the local hospital and left the Arrowcar in a parking lot. The two walked in, the receptionist looked up and Lian in costume.

"Room 2405." The receptionist said to Lian.

The Titan thanked her already knowing the location and continued towards the elevator. The doors opened as they stepped out on the designated floor and continued halfway up to hall to room 2405. Lian opened the door and ushered Damian inside. Once inside the Outsider looked around the hospital room and gently made his way over to the far side of the room separated by a curtain. On the other side laid a man that was in critical condition with several metal bars that jutted out from his bed across his back.

"Is that?" he asked. Lian nodded as they made their way over to him.

"Hi Daddy." She said softly.

Roy turned his head and looked at his teenage daughter.

"Hey Lian what are you doing back?" he smiled.

"There was someone I wanted you to meet Daddy. I'm not sure if you remember him or not, but he said that he fought alongside you the last time he was here." She said as Damian brought himself into view.

"Damian Wayne. It's been a while." Roy said.

"Yeah likewise. Forgive me for saying this, but I didn't think you made it in the last battle." He said.

"Depends on how you look at it. I'm not sure if I'd call this surviving." He said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What happened to you? The last thing I remember seeing was you getting hit." Damian told him.

"Your eyes didn't lie. I was hit through the shoulder by Superman's heat vision and fell from the top floor of Titans Tower. As I fell I thought for sure I was a goner. I broke my back when I hit the rocks and I've been laid up in here ever since. The doctors put a few rods in me to strengthen my back they said I should be out of here in a matter of months. But I'm not counting on It." he said.

"Don't talk that way Daddy, of course you'll get out of here." Said Lian. Roy shook his head slightly.

"No this is it for me. Living in a hospital bed is no life for me. I'm not much good to anyone now even if the doctors do manage to fix my back." he said.

"You matter to me." she told him.

"I know princess. You've done a good job in my absence, and you've made your Daddy proud. But this is all I have left to look forward to. All I can do now is wait." He said.

"You'll always be Red Arrow in my eyes." she told him.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry." He said.

"If there's anything I can do…" Damian said.

"Make sure my daughter makes it out of this battle safe." He told him.

"I will sir. I promise." He bowed in respect.

Lian gave her father a kiss on the cheek and ran her hand through his hair.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." He said.

"Come on." Lian said leading her teammate out.

"I'm sorry about your Dad, I should have saved him when I had the chance." He said in the hallway.

"Its not your fault. Dad was only doing his job. He hasn't been the same since he broke his back. He doesn't think there's anything left for him, now he just waits for the Grim Reaper to take him." she said in sorrow.

Without saying anything Damian put his arm around her shoulder and drew her into his chest.

"But your Dad wants you to continue." He said.

Lian buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him as he held her close.

Back at the Pyramid, the Outsiders were being briefed on what kind of person Damian was destined to become.

"Its actually a good thing he stepped out with Lian. I gotta advice you guys what you're about to see isn't pretty." Chris told them as he loaded up the holoviewer.

"Ever since their trip to the future, how historical archives are a bit messed up. But this is what we managed to salvage of those docs concerning Damian." He said as he turned to face the viewer.

"This is what the previous Damian looked like." He told the team.

A holographic image of a man in his mid-twenties with black waist length hair appeared on deck. As the image turned around slowly infront of the team, he wore a distinct red on black costume. The top of his uniform was predominantly red with a black stylized bird in a series of lines with crescent streaks accenting the wingtips for his symbol. The sleeves had a broad black stripe that raced down each side to the gloves and were covered with heavy metal gauntlets, the bottom of his uniform was black with a 'V' stripe accenting the belt line with a silver utility belt overlapping the design and wore a red domino mask shaped like a 'V'.

The image of Damian changed and played a holo-file of the night Bruce Wayne died. The late Batman laid in state in the parlor while the rest of the Bat-clan assembled in another room.

"I'm sure you all know why you're gathered here." Alfred said.

"As per Master Bruce's final wish, it is with a very heavy heart I announce our need to elect a new Batman. Now who ever wishes to be part of this nomination must step forward this instant." Alfred said in a weary tone.

"I nominate Dick." Tim said.

His older brother looked back at him in apparent shock.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the only other person suited for It." he said.

"Excuse me I thought this was an open election? I nominate myself." Jason said gruffly.

"Very well is there a second for anyone?" Alfred asked.

"I second for Dick." Babs said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Is there a second for Master Jason then?" the butler asked. All eyes turned towards Damian.

"If I may be so bold Master Damian I remind that if you vote for yourself without a second that will mean that Master Dick wins it." he said, Damian lowered his hand as his eyes narrowed on Dick.

"Very well, I second a nomination for Jason." He said in a low snide voice.

"Then I'm afraid the duty falls on me. Since Master Wayne appointed me as tiebreaker I must cast my vote with…." he said.

The members of the Bat-clan leaned forward in anticipation. The butler's eyes searched back and forth between the two groups, twin beads of sweat appeared on his temple as the team hung on his decision. It all came down to him, Alfred knew who he wanted to say but didn't want to disappoint Master Jason. Alfred raised his hankerchief in the air.

"Just say it old man!" Jason said.

"Master Dick." He said throwing down the cloth between them. Jason growled as Tim and Barbara celebrated.

"What?!" Damian roared.

"How could you vote for him?!" the youngest brother fussed.

"I'm sorry my young Master but its for the best." The butler told him.

"My apologies Master Jason." He apologized.

"The Hell its not!!! You don't know anything!" yelled Damian tears appeared in the 14 year old's eyes and raced off.

"Whatever." Jason shoved his hands on his coat pocket and walked off.

"Ohh, my apologies." Alfred said exasperated.

He knew he was going to let someone down, and he hated to be put in the position he was in. but it was truly for the best if the legacy of Batman was to continue. As he turned to look at Master Dick, he realized that the eldest child wasn't celebrating. In fact it was quite the opposite. Alfred sighed deeply and made his way over to his eldest grandson and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I am sorry to have placed this on you." he said.

"Quit apologizing Alfred, its what he wanted." Dick said putting up a strong front with a smirk for Alfred.

"Very good sir." The butler said.

In the other room Damian knocked over a suit of armor and pounded on the armor's breastplate with his bare hands. Tears were streaming down his face as he beat the suit of armor in vain.

"He doesn't deserve to be Batman I do! At least Jason knows how to take down criminals the right way!" he yelled.

It was then he saw Dick head out to the cemetery on his own, his eyes narrowed into slits. Red Robin picked up his sword and went after him. Away from the house and the others Dick had time to contemplate his new role as Batman. The neo Dark Knight pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to make sense of it all. He didn't want to become Batman, not in these circumstances. Of all people he figured Bruce would last the longest. He heard a scuffle in the dirt, footsteps switching to defense mode he turned to see Damian coming at him with his sword. The youngest Boy Wonder leaped in the air with his sword over his shoulder and descended on his brother. Dick's eyes flew open as he went for his nightstick and blocked it at the last second. Sparks flew as Damian was suspended in the air a second longer.

"It should have been me!" he yelled dropping down. Damian swung his sword sideways at Dick's torso. Nightwing jumped back as Damian lunged at him again with his sword and blocked the tip of his blade.

"What's gotten into you?!" he yelled.

"You stole his legacy from me!" Damian yelled as he continued his battle.

"Damian look I know you're obviously distraught by what happened. But you cant blame any of this on Me." his older brother reasoned.

"Liar! I'm going to take the mantle back if it kills me! Or you…" he growled.

"_Damian_ I'm ordering you to stop!" he said sternly.

"You're not the boss of me and you never will be!" he yelled and threw himself in the air once again. His sword struck the dirt next to Dick's foot. The Titan punched him in the face as hard as he could and sent him flying backward. Damian back flipped and landed infront of a headstone with murder in his eyes. By this time the rest of the Bat Family raced to the cemetery to stop the madness.

"Don't make me do this Damian. This is not at all what your father wanted." Dick warned.

"You honestly think I care about you?! I'm the only Wayne in this family now. I'm the only one worthy of wearing his mantle!" he yelled in a deranged voice.

"Its not about what your last name is. It's about honoring a legacy and if this is the way you choose to act by defiling it, then you're not worthy of the name." Dick said.

This statement sent Damian over the edge, the boy let out a war cry as he raced towards Dick with saber at the ready. Dick only stood there as Red Robin closed the distance between them. Alfred and the others begged them to stop. At the last second Dick leaped in the air disarming him with a stroke of his hand, and kicked Damian in the chest as hard as he can. The boy flew backwards into a cross-shaped headstone and hit the dirt. Dick landed in a crouched down position with the leg he used to strike Damian stretched out. The family descended upon Damian as the holo-file ended.

"Three nights later he would get his revenge on Dick on a Gotham rooftop with a knife to the stomach. Nothing was ever the same after that. In order to prevent him from getting the Batman identity the mantle was then passed to Tim to safeguard it. With that identity out of his reach, he decided to usurp Dick's old identity as the next Nightwing to spite him and everyone else. This was ultimately what helped kick start our future. Damian was incarcerated but the damage had already been done. Then later when Duela Dent started to kill members of the Bat-Family, its what sent Tim over the edge and turned him into the villain he and the other Titans West are today. Then last year amidst the chaos of the battle between Titans East and West, Damian escaped and was able to find an old power suit he use to use and confronted the Nightwing of the past." Chris said as another holo-file started.

As Damian Wayne got into his upgraded battlesuit Superman finally managed to tear off the heavy steel door sealing the room only to be greeted by Damian pointing his fist at the Man of Steel.

"What's up?" he smirked before blasting Conner.

Later on Damian flew through the base as the battle between East and West raged on. The evil Nightwing laughed as he grabbed Dick and forced him through the window of Titans Tower. The evil Nightwing let out another laugh as they flew across the city carrying Dick by the ankle and threw him into the nearest skyscraper. Damian later plowed him into a window shocking the family that lived in there and a battle broke out between the two Nightwings. After smashing some furniture Dick shouldered Damian forcing him through the window to a concrete clearing several stories below. Blades later appeared on the sides of Damian's gauntlets and the back of his boots. The villain did a roundhouse kick slashing Dick across the chest. The elder Nightwing staggered and went down to one knee clutching his chest.

"What's the matter Grayson? I remember you being a lot better than this. Or maybe you've just lost your edge." He taunted as blood trickled down from his blade.

Neither Titan noticed a twinkle in the sky that was fast approaching. In the next instant Damian turned to see the future Starfire staring back at him clad in black spandex in silver bustier armor with a long dark cape and spiked shoulderpads.

"Star?" Dick asked.

"Its good to see you again Dick." She said looking back.

"I thought you left this planet for good." Damian said.

"Some things are worth coming back for." She said standing infront of Dick.

"And your going to wish you hadn't." he said.

"You stole my husband from me once. I wont let it happen again." she said taking a defensive stance.

"Try and stop me!" he yelled as he raced towards her.

Starfire glared at her ex-brother-in-law and raised her arm as an electrified Starbolt appeared.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." unleashing a full-powered energy blast at him.

Damian screamed in terror as the Starbolt raced towards him and engulfed him in one terrific blast. The Outsiders looked on in shock as the holo-file ended.

"That was the last any of us saw of him. But now that your Damian has apparently changed, we don't know how that plays out for our future." Chris told him.

"That's not entirely true Chris. I mean because of him one way or another several people that are suppose to be dead are in fact now alive." said Cerdian.

"While it may or may not be a consequence the status quo was changed as a result. Not just on our side, but their side as well." Said Miss Martian.

"They have new members now?" Geo-Force asked.

"Its not just that, things have changed all over. Some of my Grandpa's old villains now have successors." Mari told them.

"Successors? Like who exactly?" he asked.

Back in Gotham a man in unevenly applied makeup stood amongst a cartel of criminals.

"Allow me to show you guys a magic trick. I will make this pencil disappear." He said before slamming a guy's head into the table and threw his arms up in the air.

"Presto!" he said.

"A schizophrenic serial killer by the name of Keith Hedger has taken over the Joker identity. He alternates between the names of Joker and Black Joker." Nightstar said.

"And there's another guy that's confiscated the Riddler identity and goes by the name of Eddie Nashton. This guy's more of a terrorist than the original, only interested in causing as much destruction as possible." Aqualad said as his image came on screen.

The new Riddler was very skinny with long black hair and almost had a gothic appearance to him with a large black question mark on his chest, black lips and a dark green mask.

"And unfortunately they're not the only ones." Aqualad told them.

Back in San Francisco the team stood before Lex Luthor as he addressed Titans West.

"Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Zoom, Crimson Devil, Animal Man, Aquawoman, Dark Raven, Martian Manhunter. You already have an impressive roster but I feel that in order to combat the newest additions to Titans South that an expansion is in order. Allow me to introduce you to some of your new recruits." he said as several members stepped forward.

The first of which wore a black jumpsuit with a large red bird symbol on his chest along with a leather jacket, short gloves, red utility belt and scarlet domino mask.

"I'd like you to meet the new Nightwing." he said as the masked vigilante produced a pistol from his belt and cocked it.

"Next we have the new Joker's Daughter." he said as a blonde haired girl stepped forward wearing black and white makeup with red lipstick. And wore a pink tank top with torn jeans and a pink headband. The girl also had a semiautomatic pistol.

"Kitten Van Cleese." she said holding her pistol away from her head. Luthor smirked as he introduced the recruits to the rest of the team.

"Edward why dont you show yourself to your teammates?" he asked.

Crimson Devil stepped out of the shadows, Kitten's eyes widened and grit her teeth upon seeing him. Crimson Devil now had Trigon's antlers and the demon lord's face embedded on his chest which appeared to be alive as well.

"My Gawd, what happened to him?" she asked.

"You might he's had some cosmetic changes." Luthor quiped.

"Did you do that to him?" Nightwing asked.

"Come now, I cant take credit for everything." he smiled.

Martian Manhunter was the next one to step forward revealing a pale skinned version of Megan who was bald with the exception of a long red ponytail and wore a white bustier with a blue skirt and cape resembling her source material Miss Martian.

"So now the real question is. When do we strike?" she asked.

"My dear that's the beauty of it. Anytime we choose." a teenage boy wearing a red and blue outfit with a golden robe and a helmet in the shape of a snake's skull said.

"And who's this guy?" Superman asked.

"The name's Sebastian Amadeus Blud, but you may call me Brother Blood." the young man smirked.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Pretty shocked by some of the new villains arent ya? Points if you can figure out who the new Nightwing is. And for those of you who've kept up since the first Titans All Stars can see that Damian's come a long way from the rampaging psycho he was just a year ago. Will Titans South have the strength needed to go up against the all new Titans West? Find out. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	8. Author's Note: I'm Drowning in Character

**Young Outsiders**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: I'm Drowning in Characters Here!**

_I should have done this a long time ago. This is an author's note for Young Outsiders. For those of you that had been reading it. I apologise for the rediciliously long wait. I hadnt abandoned it just so you know. For a while this story took precidence over my other on-going story Teen Titans All Stars, Vol. 2. The reason for the long wait is simply...I have too many characters. I mean I've done this sort of thing before but I REALLY have too many characters to deal with. And its gotten redicilious as the Titans Tomorrow storyline went on. I'm not even sure why I have so many characters. I guess simply because I wanted to use them, and hadnt really considered the consequences of having to deal with Character Overload. I have so many characters on both sides, I cant even continue at this point. _

_Like I said I have not given up on this fic. I just dont have any more elbow room for all these characters. So now I want your opinion, how can I trim down this rediciliously-overstuffed roster? How do I remove some of these guys from the story without having to resort to a slaughterfest or some kind of deux ex machina. (I would never use a Deux ex Machina just so you know, no matter how tempting that may be.) I already have the core groups figured out. And I'm also considering sending a villian team back in time to conquer the past and having a hero group follow them. I'm just wondering if you can help me figure out an effective way to get rid of the excess characters to make it more managable for me to write. I'm really sorry for the wait and I should have figured this out a long time ago. Here's everyone I could think of for all three teams. The bold indicates they are important or integral to the storyline. _

**Young Outsiders**

**Geo-Force/Bryan Markov -Team leader**

Black Tiger/Sin Wu Lance -Second in Command

**Damian Wayne (core member)**

Nitrofire/ Ryand'r/Ryan Anders

**Static/Virgil Hawkins (core member)**

Squire/Beryl Hutchinson (excess?)

Katana/Cassandra Cain (excess?)

**Catgirl/Carrie Kelley**

-

**Titans South**

**Superboy /Chris Kent - Team leader**

**Blue Beetle /Jaime Reyes (core member)**

Nightstar/Mari Grayson (core member?)

Aqualad II/Cerdian

Miss Martian/Megan Morse/M'gann M'orzz

Misfit/Charlie Radcliff

Eagle Eye/Lian Harper

Superwoman/Kara Xor-El (excess?)

Flash/Thad Thawne

**-**

**Titans West/Titans Tomorrow**

**Superman/Conner Kent/Kon-El**

**Batman/Tim Drake**

**Wonder Woman/Cassie Sandsmark**

**Animal Man/Gar Logan**

**Dark Raven/Rachel Roth**

**Crimson Devil/Eddie Bloomburg**

**Zoom/Bart Allen**

Joker's Daughter/Kitten Van Cleese (excess?)

Brother Blood/Sebatian Blood (excess?)

Nightwing -Unknown

**Lex Luthor -Overall leader**

_So if you have any ideas that can help me get this storyarc under control and get the next chapter out. I'll be more than happy to hear them. So remember the idea is to reduce the roster **Anon. **(That means no preaching to a certain reviewer). Also here' something sort of intrestring. The last time I updated this was actually the day Michael Jackson died. Which has no relevance aside from that. _

_Let me hear em, _

_Green Gallant. _


	9. Keep Your Friends Close

Author's Note: hey guys I apologise for the wait. Just a little advice for fellow writers dont ever add 20+ characters to a story unless your absolutely certain you want to use them. It will come back to haunt you. Anyway I thought I'd finally do something about to to try and resolve the roster problem a little bit. i actually wroter several different versions to try to move past this problem but hopefully you'll like this next one. again sorry for the wait. This was originally just a side project.

**Young Outsiders**

**Chapter 9**

**Keep Your Friends Close...**

"Brother Blood. I've heard of you. But I thought you were older." Lex said.

"That was my father. He ran the HIVE Academy for some time before he was put away by Cyborg and his Titans." he told him.

"Yes that's right. So I gather that he's not around anymore." concluded Lex.

"My father has been...indisposed for quite some time I'm sad to say. And now I carry on his legacy." Brother Blood told him. Luthor smiled and struck a thinking pose.

"So then what can you contribute to this team of ours?" he asked.

"Anything you want. I am completely at your services, as are my subjects." he said bowing to him.

"And who exactly are your associates?" he asked.

"The Nation of Zandia." he replied.

"Very well. Welcome to the team." he said.

However several of the Titans didnt take kindly to his addition and suspicion grew amongst them. But none more so than the Martian Manhunter and Batman. The bald headed woman cast an eye upon Luthor signaling her disdain towards the new recruit. Luthor caught her glance from the corner of his eye and shrugged.

"If you'll excuse me now. I have business to attend to." he said excusing himself.

"As you wish." said Blood.

Luthor turned and left the room and was soon followed by M'gann. Once the doors closed behind them she spoke up.

"I dont trust him." she said.

"Which is why your on this team my dear. What did you pick up?" he asked as they walked.

"He has alterior motives sir." she told him.

"What kind of alterior motives?" he asked, his voice deepened.

"As I'm sure you already know the nation of Zandia is home to..."

"The Church of Blood." he finished casually.

"Then you know why he came." she said.

"It wasnt that hard to figure out." Luthor said.

"Then what do you need me for?" she replied snidely.

"A second opinion my dear. One must always remain a step ahead should certain parties threaten to interfere." Luthor told her.

"So then what shall we do with him in the mean time?" she asked as they reached the end of a hallway. Luthor then turned to her infront of a hydralic door.

"Keep an eye on him. I dont want anything endangering our plans. If he does try to pull something, take him out." he ordered.

"Yes sir." the clone replied obediently.

Luthor placed a hand on the keypad next to him and the door slid open. M'gann left him to his devices. In another part of the tower, Brother Blood seperated Crimson Devil from the others and placed him under a paralysis spell.

"What do you want with me?" Eddie growled.

"You have trapped my master within your cursed form, and I intend to free him." he smirked.

"I know everything that happened all those years ago. When Trigon was last resurrected you sacrified yourself to prevent him from rising. And now he resides in a vassle owned by Neron! I shall not forgive you for defiling my master like this, but those days will soon be over. When I destroy you!" he said with eyes blazing.

Eddie struggled against the spell but could gain no movement.

"You think I'll just stand by and let it happen?" he asked definatly.

"Or how about me?" Martian Manhunter asked standing a way's off.

Sabastian turned around to see the rouge Martian standing there arms folded.

"You have alot of gull you know." she said in anger. Brother Blood only smirked.

"I'll admit my actions were a bit brash but I've always perferred getting to the heart of the matter." he replied.

"Your not leaving this tower alive." she told him.

"Is that a fact?" he asked snapping his fingers.

In the next instant a horde of members dressed in violet cloaks surrounded Brother Blood. Each one wearing the crest of the HIVE Academy around thier necks.

"I think the odds are in _my_ favor. And there's plenty more where they came from. So...feeling lucky?" he added.

"Perhaps you didnt hear her..." Superman said with the other Titans standing behind her.

"Stand down before we destroy you." he warned.

"Trigon will never rise again." Dark Raven added.

"And you will be wise to leave this tower if you value your lives." Superman warned with eyes glowing.

Several of the cloaked beings looked at each other as the gravity of the situation suddenly weighed on them. The Dark Knight made his way to the front of the group and stood next to Superman.

"So what's it going to be?" he asked.

"If you honestly think we'll fold to the likes of you. Your sadly mistaken." Brother Blood said definatly. A dead silence lingered in the air. Superman smirked before replying.

"Then it was nice knowing you." he said as the group decended on them.

Blood growled as his followers retreated back a step. Brother Blood stood his ground summoning huge balls of energy and opened fire on the team. The team stood there as it rushed at them, at the last second a large force field protected them from the blast. Blood widened his eyes in shock as the force field receeded back into Superman's body.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked.

"Not hardly!" he hissed.

"Aquawoman flush em out." Batman ordered.

Lorena stepped forward and nearby pipes started to burst. The water funneled around her body as she raised her arms and sent the torrent towards them knocking them off thier feet. The Trigon worshippers slammed headfirst into an opposing wall knocking some of them out. Lorena continued the attack as the floor around them started to flood. In seconds they were already partly submerged as the water continued to rise. Brother Blood was back on his feet and fired a second concentrated blast at them. Zoom deflected the blast this time with his body, and didnt do any damage to him. Several of the doomed subjects were already underwater, as it climbed up to his knees. Batman took a step forward as he addressed him.

"Your services are no longer needed." he said.

On a staircase behind the two groups, the Joker's Daughter, Kitten Van Cleese looked on in horror as Aquawoman finished them off. Terrified she raced out of the room catching the attention of Batman. Kitten ran up the hall before running into the newest Nightwing.

"Watch where your going." he warned.

"He...they...the Titans...they just..." she stammered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing important." Batman said standing at the edge of the hallway.

Kitten hid behind her teammate as the Dark Knight approached them.

"Let me give you some friendly advice. Neither of you are wanted on this team. If you value your lives, you'll leave." he told them.

"Hey I was just about to do that." she said still hiding behind Nightwing.

"You'd be wise to." said Tim.

"I dont want any trouble okay? I just joined cuz I thought it'd be fun, but you guys are lunatics." she said. The Dark Knight growled at her frightening her all the more.

"Right so I'll just leave. Um, Nightwing you'll see me out safely right?" she chuckled nervously.

Nightwing glanced at her from the corner of his eye sensing the terror in the girl before turning his attention back to Batman.

"Sure. Come on." he said and turned to leave with her.

"You'll be wise to leave as well." The Dark Knight told him. Nightwing scoffed as he escorted Joker's Daughter off the premises.

"These guys totally give me the creeps. I know they're nothing like the old Titans but these guys are freakin' psychopaths." Kitten whispered to her confidant. Nightwing remained silent as he walked with her.

"Hey are you listening?" she asked. He nodded as they continued walking.

"Then why dont you say anything?" she asked him.

"Your different from them arent you?" she said in an even lower voice.

"You wanted me to see you out didnt you?" he replied.

"Yeah...thanks for that." she said softly and stopped short of the door.

"Hey can you stay with me? I dont really feel safe in this town. And I'm afraid I might be next." she confided. Nightwing stood over her stoically before answering her.

"I'll get you out of the city." he said.

"No just please stay the night. You dont have to do anything else." she said as she wiped away her Joker's Daughter makeup. He looked back at her silently before answering.

"All right." he finally said.

"You know you kind of remind me of the original Batman." she stated softly.

"We better go." he said escorting her out the door.

Nightwing looked over his shoulder and saw Batman standing at the head of the staircase in the lobby. Without saying a word he made his way out. A while later the two walked the streets of San Francisco with just a few other people out at this hour. Kitten now without her makeup attempted to keep herself warm as the night air swept past them. Nightwing soon offered her his jacket, as the young woman looked up at him almost astonished by his generosity who continued walking without saying anything. She took the jacket and drapped it around herself. A small smile appeared on her lips as she looked back at him.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. You know this may sound wierd but your nothing like those other guys." she said softly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." he replied casually. Kitten turned around and stopped infront of him.

"You know you saved my life right?" she asked.

"I might have." he shrugged.

"Nobody has ever tried to help me before." she said.

"That's what you wanted wasnt it?" he asked.

"Well yeah, when Luthor asked me to join Titans West. I thought it'd be fun, cause some havok and destroy the other Titans...but I never really thought about what they were capable of. And it wasnt at all what I expected. I only became the Joker's Daughter to piss off Batman but now I'm terrified." she said.

"Maybe we should get you home." he said.

"Yeah." she said.

"Come on." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

A short while later they arrived at Kitten's apartment. It was a single bedroom, a few minutes later she changed out of her clothes and came up to him in just a pink dress shirt.

"Here's your jacket." she said. He took it and threw it on a recliner.

"Thanks for getting me home." she said putting her hands on his chest.

"That's what I'm here for." he replied.

"You know I have room for one more." she said slyly. He smiled and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I think I'll stay in here." he said.

"A gentleman too. Well the door's open if you change your mind." she said.

"I'll keep that in mind." he replied.

Kitten slowly made her way towards her room and gave him one last smile before leaving the door ajar behind her. Nightwing smiled as he settled down into the recliner and covered himself with his jacket. In the other room, Kitten ran her hands through her hair before crawling under the covers and settled in. She looked back at the door to see if he had changed his mind yet and turned off the light. A few hours later he was fast asleep as Kitten crept in and put a blanket around him. A smile graced her face as she watched him. For a moment she considered pulling off his domino mask to see who he was. As she reached for the top left corner of his mask she hesitated. Instead she kissed his cheek, Nightwing snored slightly and shifted in his sleep. She giggled a bit as she roughed his hair slightly and made her way back to bed. Getting back under the covers she looked back towards him one last time before drifting back off to sleep. Back in the living room Nightwing took out his communicator.

"This is Nightwing. Yeah, yeah they already took out Brother Blood. According to Joker's Daughter he's dead. Batman seems to be after her as well...she wanted me to stay with her. No. I'll let you know if anything else develops. I'm afraid my cover may have been blown as well. So what do I do? All right. Signing off." he said.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I know that was more filler than anything else. I'll try to update again sometime. Hope you guys liked it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_

_Happy Easter_


End file.
